Con los ojos abiertos
by HelloGiggleGirls
Summary: Un acosador acecha en las sombras, con el plan de sembrar el mal en medio de la distracción que suponen los juegos olímpicos de Londres 2012. Bella y Edward están a punto de perderlo todo cuando lo que está en juego aumenta. ADAPT. Los personajes son de S .Meyer y la historia pertenece a Raine Miller, The Blackstone Affair Part 3
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

* * *

**Hola lectores, aqui esta el inicio del fin :)... nah la tercera parte de la adaptación Desnuda**

**Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de S .Meyer y la historia pertenece a Raine Miller, The Blackstone Affair Part 3 **

**La historia original se llama Eyes Wide Open y la traduccion es Sorprendida pero me gusta mas Con los ojos abiertos, siento que va mas con la trama de la historia :)**

**Bueno cierra mi boca :o jaja**

**DISFRUTENLO..!**

La observo. Recuerdo cómo era sentirla. Cómo se movía y los sonidos que emitía. Todo; recuerdo todo de ella.

Sin embargo, ella no me ve. Al principio me molestaba, pero ahora sé que no importa porque lo hará. Dentro de poco me verá.

El destino la puso en mi camino hace muchos años y el destino volvió a hacer de las suyas cuando aquel accidente de avión. Nunca me he olvidado de la dulce Isabella Swan. Nunca. He pensado en ella durante años y nunca imaginé que nos volveríamos a ver. Sabía que se había ido de Estados Unidos y se había mudado a Londres, pero hasta que no vi las fotos de ella posando no me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba volver a verla.

Ahora lo he hecho.

Los astros se han alineado. Se ha producido todo a la vez. Puedo conseguir lo que quiero y tenerla a ella mientras tanto. Isabella se lo merece. Ella es un tesoro. La única joya de la corona. Algo para saborear y disfrutar todo el tiempo que quiera.

Todos somos peones. Ella lo es tanto como yo. Peones en un juego que yo no inventé, pero al que desde luego puedo jugar. Estoy luchando por hacer justicia. Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida y no voy a dejar que se me escape, igual que no voy a dejar que Isabella se me escape de las manos. Ella es un valor añadido y estoy deseando que llegue el día en el que pueda demostrarle lo mucho que la he echado de menos, a ella y al tiempo que pasamos juntos.

En mi defensa he de decir que intenté que ella me ayudara directamente. Me la hubiera ganado y habría sido maravilloso. Ella se hubiera alegrado de verme. Sé que lo hubiera hecho. Esos cretinos no la merecen, y desde luego que se han ganado su merecido. Sin embargo, ahora eso no importa. Están fuera de la ecuación y eso mejora las cosas para mí. En cualquier caso, al final yo seré el único beneficiario.

Ahora bien, Cullen es otra historia. Ese maldito ha aparecido y se la ha llevado a su vida. Sé que ha conseguido que ella se fije en él con su aspecto y su dinero, y es una maldita pena, porque sin él todo habría ido sobre ruedas.

Cullen ha echado a perder mis planes originales, pero no del todo. Lo cierto es que tiene buenos instintos, lo admito. Pensé que ella era mía cuando él salió a fumarse un cigarro a la parte trasera del edificio durante esa gala benéfica. No podía creerme la suerte que tenía. Él estaba fuera; ella dentro. La alarma saltó puntual como un reloj. Mi único fallo fue no darme cuenta de que él tenía su móvil. Eso fue una sorpresa tremenda. Pero, aun así, quería que supiera de mi existencia. Debería saber quién soy. Antes que él yo tuve a Isabella durante años.

Entonces sucedió algo a su favor. No estoy seguro de qué pasó, pero Isabella no estaba donde debería haber estado y no salió a la calle como se suponía que haría. Si hubiese tenido el teléfono con ella cuando le mandé el mensaje estoy seguro de que ahora estaríamos juntos, retomándolo donde lo dejamos hace siete años.

La perdí con la multitud… y con ella, mi oportunidad de oro. Eso me desagrada mucho. Alguien deberá recibir su castigo para que todas las cosas recuperen su equilibrio y su posición correcta en el mundo. Pero eso no es un problema. A la larga todo saldrá como yo quiero.

Ahora Cullen la tiene bien protegida, pero también me voy a ocupar de él. Él no tiene todas las respuestas, y me aseguraré de darle unas cuantas pistas más para confundirle. Mi especialidad.

No, no me voy a rendir. Todavía guardo cartas en la manga y puedo ser muy paciente. Todavía hay tiempo más que de sobra para mi jugada, y cada vez estoy más cerca.

Más cerca.

Entonces no lo sabía, pero cuando esos imbéciles eligieron esa canción dieron en el clavo. Es perfecto. Simplemente perfecto

* * *

**¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA? creo que es muy obvio :)**

**no se cual va a ser mi orden de actualización pero quiero que sepan que aquí ****estaré**

**y les pido una disculpa desde ahora :( por que perdi la hoja donde tenia el cambio de personajes :o y ahora ya no recuerdo muy bien (obvio los principales no los olvido) **

**Hgg xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

* * *

**HOLA...aqui les dejos el primer capitulo :) y ya lo saben nada me pertenece**

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en mí mientras tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, con sus manos firmes en mis caderas, su grueso sexo llenándome y moviéndose dentro de mí. Su boca por todo mi cuerpo, sus dientes en mi piel.

Todo eso del hombre que había atravesado los muros que yo misma construí y que me había capturado. Eran demostraciones de caricias y placer, un medio para consolidar la conexión entre nosotros, de mantenerme cerca. Él era así. Sin embargo, no necesitaba preocuparse. Edward me tenía.

A pesar de todo el caos de esta noche, me tenía en sus brazos y debajo de su cuerpo y su virilidad controladora se hacía cargo de mí tal y como había sido desde el principio. Me mantenía a salvo. Aquella noche en la calle cuando me persuadió para que me subiera a su coche y a continuación me llamó por teléfono exigiendo atención, fue solo el principio de mi relación con Edward Cullen. Ese hombre escondía muchas más cosas de las que pude imaginar entonces. No me iba a ir a ninguna parte. Estaba enamorada de él.

—Quiero mi polla dentro de ti toda la noche —dijo con voz ronca mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luz de la luna a la vez que se movía. Estaba encima de mí y tenía el control, manipulaba mi cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles a medida que la luz que entraba por la ventana del balcón iluminaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Manos, boca, sexo, lengua, dientes, dedos…, él lo usaba todo

Edward me hablaba durante el sexo. Me decía palabras inesperadas que me excitaban muchísimo, que fortalecían mi confianza y que me demostraban lo mucho que él me deseaba. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Edward era mi respuesta y él sabía exactamente lo que yo anhelaba. No sé cómo me conocía tan bien, pero no cabía duda de que así era. Esa noche me lo confirmó alto y claro. Creo que por fin puedo admitir que necesito a otra persona para ser feliz.

Esa otra persona era Edward.

Había dejado que alguien entrara en mí. La dura corteza que rodeaba mi corazón se había visto comprometida y además de forma plena. Edward lo había hecho. Me había dedicado tiempo, me había presionado y exigido mi atención. Él nunca se rindió y siempre me quiso a pesar de mi maraña de problemas emocionales. Edward hizo todo eso por mí. Y ahora podría regodearme en el hecho de que me amaba un hombre al que yo también amaba.

—Mírame, nena —me ordenó con un jadeo ahogado—. ¡Sabes que tienes que tener tu mirada fija en mí cuando te poseo! —Su mano había subido hasta mi cabello para agarrarlo y tirar de él. Sin embargo, nunca me hacía daño. Edward sabía cuál era la presión justa y era totalmente consciente de que me volvía loca. Yo no sabía que tenía esa necesidad de que le mirara y me aferré a sus feroces ojos verdes con todo mí ser.

Pero Edward sabía más cosas de mí que yo de él.

—¡Vas a ser la primera en correrte! —gruñó al tiempo que embestía hondo y con fuerza y daba con el punto sensible dentro de mí que necesitaba encontrar para que yo cumpliera su orden.

A medida que sentí que la presión aumentaba me dejé llevar a un perfecto estado de éxtasis, sujeta bajo el cuerpo de Edward, el cual estaba entrelazado con el mío, y tenía sus ojos verdes a escasos centímetros de mí. Se dirigió a mi boca y me besó justo cuando el orgasmo me rasgaba, llenando otra parte de mí, haciéndome entenderle más, uniéndonos de una manera más profunda.

Su orgasmo siguió al mío en cuestión de segundos. Siempre sabía que estaba cerca por la inhumana dureza de su sexo cuando estaba a punto de correrse. La sensación se alejaba de este mundo y era intensa y fortalecedora. Que pudiera suscitar esa reacción en él y despertar ese tipo de sensaciones en otra persona me hacía consciente de muchas cosas. Cosas que me curaban poco a poco cada vez que ocurría; gracias a Edward y su modo de demostrarme su amor hacía que las cosas dentro de mi cabeza siguieran mejorando. Tenía ciertas esperanzas de que al fin pudiera ser feliz y vivir una vida normal.

Edward me había dado eso.

—Dime, nena —farfulló en un susurro seco, pero podía oír la vulnerabilidad que acompañaba la seguridad en sí mismo. Edward también tenía sus propias inseguridades, era un simple mortal igual que el resto.

—¡Siempre seré tuya! —dije sintiendo cada una de mis palabras mientras notaba cómo entraba dentro de mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos un poco más tarde me di cuenta de que debía de haberme quedado dormida un rato. Edward nos había recolocado en la cama y ahora estábamos más o menos de lado, pero seguíamos unidos. Le gustaba quedarse enterrado dentro de mí durante un tiempo después del sexo. A mí no me importaba porque era algo que él deseaba y a mí me encantaba hacerle feliz.

Simplemente me gustaría que me contara más cosas sobre su pasado y sus lugares oscuros. Sin embargo, él tenía miedo de compartirlo conmigo y, aunque me molestaba, entendía su miedo. Me preguntaba si los motivos de necesitar tocarme todo el tiempo y poseerme de tal manera durante el sexo, y después también, tenían algo que ver con el tiempo que estuvo prisionero. _Le torturaron y atemorizaron y le hicieron daño_. Solo el recordar cómo se había sentido esa noche cuando sus pesadillas le despertaron presa del pánico me dolía.

Le recorrí el hombro y la espalda con los dedos. Imaginé las alas del ángel de su tatuaje y las palabras debajo de ellas. Y también sentí las cicatrices. Edward abrió los ojos y me embistió con fuerza.

—¿Por qué alas? Son preciosas, ya sabes

—Las alas me recuerdan a mi madre —dijo después de un segundo o dos de silencio—, y cubren la mayoría de las cicatrices. —Me incliné hacia delante, besando sus labios con dulzura. Le puse las manos en la mandíbula y decidí arriesgarme. No quería espantar a Edward y más si estaba enfadado, pero pensé que tenía que intentarlo de nuevo en algún momento.

—¿Y la frase? ¿Por qué esa?

Él se encogió de hombros y susurró:

—Creo que esa noche morí un poco.

Significaba mucho para mí que se abriera y compartiera cosas. Él no estaba dispuesto a hurgar más en su pasado. Me daba cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que moriste un poco?

—Cuando no te podía encontrar después de que llegara ese mensaje a tu móvil. —Me acarició la mejilla con el dedo y a continuación los labios; fue un roce ligero y sentí que me invadía un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Bueno, al final me encontraste, y que sepas que no está permitido morir, señorito. Eso sería un problemón. —Traté de bromear para que se alegrara un poco, pero no parecía funcionar. Cuando Edward se ponía serio no desconectaba así de fácil.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor —hizo una pausa y apretó las caderas contra las mías con una nueva erección hasta hundirse dentro de mí—, porque necesitaba estar así contigo, me moría de ganas.

—Estoy aquí y me tienes —murmuré contra sus labios mientras me ponía las piernas sobre sus hombros y tomaba el control de otra ronda de placer. Una sola ronda casi nunca era suficiente.

Edward me hacía sentir deseada. Me hacía sentir guapa y sexy, desde las palabras que salían de su boca hasta el roce de su cuerpo con el mío cuando me hacía el amor. Y después, cuando me sujetaba contra su pecho como si fuera importante.

Alguien me deseaba, a pesar de todo lo que me había sucedido en el pasado. Alguien estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí. Yo era importante para otra persona. Para Edward lo era. Saber eso me cambiaba la vida.

La atención de Edward era extrema y al principio resultaba difícil de aceptar, pero conmigo funcionaba. Edward y yo funcionábamos. Él podía mostrarme lo mucho que me deseaba, y por primera vez tenía esperanzas de que pudiéramos hacer que esta relación funcionara. La parte «tomémoslo con calma» que habíamos acordado la primera vez que nos conocimos no se había cumplido. Pero si hubiéramos ido con calma, dudo muchísimo de que en este momento estuviera desnuda en la cama con él en la costa de Somerset, en una casa solariega inglesa digna de un rey y que resultaba ser de su hermana, y de que me estuviera follando hasta el borde de otro magnífico orgasmo. Una chica tiene que aceptar las cosas como vienen.

Me llevó un rato espabilarme después de la segunda ronda de sexo salvaje, pero conseguí escabullirme de sus brazos y dirigirme al baño para asearme y prepararme para dormir. Me encantaba cómo me tocaba todo el rato. Lo necesitaba, así de claro, y Edward lo sabía. Era otra cosa en la que éramos compatibles.

Llené un vaso de agua y me tomé la pastilla que me había mandado la doctora Roswell para los terrores nocturnos. Tenía mi propia rutina. La píldora y vitaminas por la mañana y la pastilla para dormir por la noche, siempre y cuando fuera a dormir. Sonreí al espejo del elegante baño que parecía salido del palacio de Buckingham y me di cuenta de que _cama_ y _dormir_ casi nunca eran sinónimos cuando estaba con Edward. Pasábamos una gran parte del tiempo en la cama sin dormir, pero no me quejaba.

No esperaba encontrármelo despierto cuando salí del baño, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y me recorrió con la mirada a cada paso hasta que volví a la cama. Alargó la mano y me sujetó la cara, algo que solía hacer cuando estábamos así de cerca.

—¿Cómo es que sigues despierto? Debes de estar muerto después de un viaje tan largo —hice una pausa para darle énfasis— y después de un sexo tan increíble.

—Te amo y no quiero soltarte nunca —interrumpió.

—Pues no lo hagas. — Miré sus ojos verdes, que me abrasaban bajo la luz tenue

—Nunca lo haré —dijo con cierta contundencia, y sentí que iba en serio

—Yo también te amo, y no voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Me incliné para besarle en los labios y el roce de su barba ya se había convertido en algo muy familiar. Me devolvió el beso pero me di cuenta de que tenía más cosas que decirme y podía notar su nerviosismo, lo que resultaba sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la de orgasmos que me acababa de dar.

—La cosa es que nece… necesito algo más serio. Necesito que estés conmigo todo el rato para poder protegerte y poder estar juntos todos los días… y todas las noches.

Sentí que el corazón me empezaba a latir a toda velocidad y me invadía el pánico. Justo cuando estaba a gusto con un aspecto de nuestra relación, Edward me presionaba y me pedía más

Él siempre ha sido así…

—Pero ahora estamos todos los días juntos —le dije

Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos una fracción de segundo.

—No es suficiente, Bella. No después de lo que ha pasado esta noche y de la mierda del mensaje ese que a saber quién te lo mandó. Tengo a Neil trabajando en el rastreo de tu móvil en este momento y llegaremos al fondo del asunto, pero necesito algo más formal que le haga ver al mundo que estás fuera de su alcance y que eres intocable sea lo que sea que tengan planeado para ti.

Tragué con dificultad, mientras sentía cómo sus pulgares empezaban a moverse por mi mandíbula mientras trataba de imaginar adónde quería llegar con todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con formal? ¿Cómo de formal? —Dios, me temblaba la voz y sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho en cuestión de segundos.

Me sonrió y se inclinó para darme un beso suave y dulce que me calmó un poco. La verdad es que Edward siempre me calmaba. Si estaba intranquila o asustada, él sabía consolarme y acabar con el estrés del momento.

—¿Edward? —le pregunté cuando por fin se apartó.

—No pasa nada, nena —respondió con suavidad—, todo va a salir bien y yo cuidaré de ti, pero sé lo que necesitamos hacer, lo que necesito que suceda.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Mmm, mmm. —Me dio la vuelta y me sujetó la cara de nuevo, apoyado en sus codos y atrapándome debajo de su cuerpo escultural, fuerte y suave contra mis partes más íntimas.

—Estoy seguro de eso, de hecho. —Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y me besaron en la oreja y luego en la mandíbula y la garganta, para volver a subir a la otra oreja—. Muy, muy seguro —susurró entre dulces besos—. Me he dado cuenta esta noche en cuanto llegamos aquí y vi que llevabas eso puesto. —Me besó en la parte hueca de la garganta, donde pendía el colgante de amatista que me había regalado.

—¿De qué estás tan seguro? —Mi voz era débil, pero cada palabra resonó en el poco espacio que nos separaba y parecía que le estuviera gritando.

—¿Confías en mí, Bella?

—Sí.

—¿Y me quieres?

—Sí, claro. Y lo sabes.

Volvió a sonreírme.

—Entonces está decidido.

—¿El qué está decidido? —imploré a su preciosa cara, la cual me había fascinado desde el principio, y vi cómo la comisura de su bonita boca se levantaba con confianza mientras me tenía bien sujeta debajo de él de la manera posesiva tan típica de Edward.

—Casémonos.

Le miré fijamente, segura de que las palabras habían salido de su boca y no de una escena de una novela romántica. Quizá estaba soñando. Ojalá

Edward se movió encima de mí y su idea me dejó por los suelos. ¡Santo Dios!

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. Haremos un comunicado que pegue fuerte, que explique qué estás conmigo de manera oficial, y dejamos saber a todo el mundo que tu prometido se dedica a la seguridad

—¿Estás loco? —le corté, y vi cómo con su mirada me recorría el rostro, estudiando mi reacción a sus palabras—. Edward, no puedo casarme. No quiero hacerlo. Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a tener una relación. Es pronto, prontísimo para siquiera considerar algo así entre nosotros

Él sonrió, totalmente tranquilo y seguro

—Lo sé, nena. Es muy pronto, pero el mundo no tiene por qué saber eso. Para ellos parecerá que estás a punto de ser la mujer de un antiguo miembro de las fuerzas de seguridad y del importante presidente de Cullen S. A. Quien sea que esté ahí fuera con intenciones ocultas recibirá el mensaje alto y claro. Ya pueden mantenerse alejados de ti porque no serán capaces de ponerte la mano encima de ningún modo, manera o forma, ni serán capaces de acercarse lo bastante a ti como para pestañear y mucho menos para soltarte amenazas como la mierda esa de anoche. —Me besó con suavidad y parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Es un plan brillante

Seguí mirándole fijamente, segura de que era producto de algún sueño fantástico que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

—También es deshonesto, Edward. ¿Has pensado siquiera en lo que me estás pidiendo que haga? ¿Mentir? ¿Engañar a nuestras familias y amigos para que se crean que después de dos meses nos vamos a casar?

Se puso rígido y apretó la mandíbula.

—Si se trata de protegerte haré lo que sea. Contigo no voy a correr ningún riesgo, es demasiado tarde para eso. Te dije que todo o nada y eso no ha cambiado en las últimas horas.

Su mirada penetrante era más que un poco intimidatoria incluso a pesar de la tenue luz. Traté de explicarme.

—Bueno, no, mis sentimientos tampoco han cambiado, pero eso no significa que tengamos que…

Mis palabras se fueron apagando mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decirme con tanta seguridad: que casarse sería una buena idea, del mismo modo que lo era comer más verdura o ponerse crema para el sol. Me pregunté si el virus estomacal de esta noche me estaba haciendo alucinar

—No hay ninguna razón que nos lo impida. —Edward parecía un poco dolido mientras me estudiaba con detenimiento, y sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento, pero solo durante unos segundos. Lo que me estaba proponiendo era una absoluta locura. Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de estar enamorada de un hombre que había irrumpido así en mi vida, de manera atrevida y sin miramientos, hacía dos meses. ¿Cómo narices iba a aceptar que nos casáramos únicamente para protegerme de una misteriosa amenaza anónima con motivaciones desconocidas?

—E… estoy…, ¡se te ha ido la cabeza por completo! Edward, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo?

Afirmó con la cabeza, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Lo cierto es que en este momento yo tampoco sabía lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Él quería las cosas a su modo, eso lo sabía, pero lo que más me sorprendía eran sus razones. Sabía que él me quería. Se aseguraba de repetírmelo a menudo. Y yo sabía que mis sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos…, pero… _¡¿matrimonio?!_ Estaba segura de que no podía haberme sugerido algo más impactante que esto teniendo en cuenta mi pequeño y frágil estado emocional. Era evidente que Edward no quería una esposa. Era demasiado pronto.

—Sí, Bella, sé perfectamente lo que te acabo de decir. —Mantuvo la cara neutral pero firme, de forma inexpresiva.

—Quieres casarte conmigo, una chica que conociste hace solo ocho semanas, que tiene fobia a las relaciones y…, y… un pasado de mierda

Me calló con un beso controlador que no dejaba la menor duda de la seriedad de su propuesta. ¡Dios! ¿Estoy en el mundo bizarro? Dejé que su boca saqueara la mía durante unos segundos y a continuación me llevó la mano detrás de su cabeza. Yo también tiré de él y le acaricié la mejilla, buscando de nuevo sus ojos.

—Nena…, lo de esta noche me ha asustado —susurró—. No tenía nada de esto planeado; simplemente sé lo que creo que es lo correcto. Quiero tenerte a mi lado. Ya no necesitarás ningún visado de trabajo. Tendrás tiempo para encontrar el trabajo perfecto sin la presión de tener que lidiar con las leyes de inmigración, y lo más importante: podremos estar juntos. Eso es lo que quiero. Puedo protegerte si soy tu marido. Puedo asegurarme de que siempre estés protegida. No hay nada que no hiciera para mantenerte a salvo. Te quiero. Y tú me quieres a mí, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema? Es la solución perfecta. —Inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera siendo una tonta insensata.

—Ni de lejos estoy preparada para esto, Edward, independientemente de lo que sienta por ti.

—Yo tampoco y el momento es horrible, pero creo que es la única opción que tenemos. —Me apartó el cabello de la cara con cuidado—. Yo estoy dispuesto… y creo que deberías al menos considerarlo. —Me miró con las cejas arqueadas—. No voy a tolerar otro episodio como el que hemos vivido esta noche en la Galería Nacional.

Empecé a protestar pero me acalló con otro beso controlador tan típico de él. Me tenía sujeta debajo, apretándome contra el suave colchón y acariciándome la boca con su habilidosa lengua. Permití que me besara y durante unos segundos me dejé llevar, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de procesar lo que acababa de decirme.

—Antes de que te pongas a la defensiva y te preocupes más, quiero que por ahora solo pienses en ello. Podríamos estar comprometidos durante mucho tiempo, pero el comunicado es lo que hará que la gente reaccione y tome nota. Hemos tenido una noche dura y hay millones de cosas que solucionar, pero al final lo importante es que estamos juntos y que eso no va a cambiar. —Me besó en la frente—. Y tú te vienes a vivir conmigo. —Me quedé mirándole mientras asimilaba sus palabras—. La última parte no es una pregunta, Bella. Lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido una verdadera locura y no podemos vivir en dos sitios diferente

—Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Reprimí un bostezo y me di cuenta de que la pastilla me estaba dejando grogui. Sabía que no sería capaz de continuar esa conversación durante mucho más tiempo. Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que quizá Edward estuviese utilizando todo eso a su favor. Por eso Edward era bueno al póquer.

—Estás muerta, y para ser sinceros yo también.

Volví a bostezar y le di la razón

—Sí…, pero sigo sin saber qué decirte a lo que estás sugiriendo —le dije, mirándole a los ojos, que estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos.

Me acurrucó sobre él para prepararnos para dormir y enterró la cara en mi cuello

—Vas a dormirte ahora mismo y a pensar sobre el tema… y a confiar en mí… y a mudarte conmigo de manera oficial

—¿Así de fácil? —pregunté

—Sí, así de fácil. —Sus labios se deslizaron por mi nuca—. Es tal y como tienen que ser las cosas. —Sentí cómo me raspaba la piel con la barba a medida que apretaba—. Te quiero, nena. Ahora duérmete.

Que los fuertes brazos de Edward me rodearan me producía una sensación maravillosa aunque pensaba que se le había ido la cabeza. Pero saber que haría algo así de drástico para protegerme, que me quería tanto, me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que me sentó jodidamente bien, por citar las palabras militares de mi amor.

Entonces me dormí a salvo en sus brazos.

* * *

**ayyy..! nuestro Edward tan intenso :O**

**Hgg XoXo **


	3. Chapter 3

**nada me pertenece ya lo saben :)..**

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Cuando salíamos a patrullar veíamos todo tipo de mierdas horribles. La democracia es algo que la mayoría de la gente en realidad nunca tiene la oportunidad de apreciar. Supongo que para gran parte del mundo eso es algo bueno, pero aun así les da que pensar a aquellos que ni siquiera saben lo que tienen en la vida. Lo que más me molestaba es la enorme pérdida de potencial. La gente reprimida y aterrada pierde todo su potencial, tal y como les gusta a los dictadores del tercer mundo._

_Ya la habíamos visto pidiendo por las calles de Kabul antes, pero nunca con el niño. Los militares tenían prohibido interactuar con las mujeres afganas. Era demasiado peligroso, y no solo por las tropas, los hombres excitados son las criaturas más predecibles y estúpidas del planeta. Buscan sexo y se meten en líos casi todo el tiempo. Tenía sentido asumir que era una prostituta. No es común en Kabul pero existen burdeles, aunque yo nunca he estado en uno. Sin embargo, algunos hombres corrieron el riesgo, así de estúpidos que son, pensando con la polla. Yo me apañaba con el porno y con algún polvo a escondidas con alguna «colega» del ejército cuando se podía hacer en secreto. Despertaba el interés de las mujeres del ejército y tenía bastantes ofertas. La discreción era la clave para tener sexo en la base. Las soldados tenían motivos para ser precavidas, pues los hombres las superaban ampliamente en número._

_El nombre de la mujer era Leyya y murió de forma inhumana. Los talibanes la ejecutaron en mitad de la plaza de la ciudad por sus delitos. El principal delito era trabajar para dar de comer a su hijo. Los gritos del niño nos alertaron. Tenía unos tres años y estaba sentado entre la sangre de su madre en medio de la calle. Más tarde me pregunté si alguien de esa ciudad lo habría recogido, o si le habrían dejado morir ahí junto al cuerpo ultrajado de su madre. En realidad no tenía sentido preguntárselo._

_Me ponía enfermo dejarle ahí cuando habían descartado la posibilidad de una bomba suicida. Joder, tardaron siglos en darnos permiso. Fui yo quien salí a apartarle del cadáver. Fui corriendo y le cogí en brazos. Él no quería separarse de ella y agarró con fuerza el burka, arrastrándolo por la cara de su madre mientras le levantaba. Le habían rajado la garganta de oreja a oreja y tenía la cabeza casi colgando. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuera lo bastante pequeño para no recordar a su madre así._

_Tuve un presentimiento terrible casi de inmediato. Una sensación heladora me invadió mientras le sacaba de ahí corriendo. Y de repente dejó de llorar. Oí un silbido y entonces… sangre. Demasiada sangre para un niño tan pequeño. Un segundo más tarde todo se volvió un caos…_

—Cariño, estás soñando —me dijo una voz con suavidad al oído. Me giré hacia la voz, tratando con dificultad de encontrarla. El sonido me calmó como nada antes lo había hecho. Quería esa voz. Y entonces de nuevo—: Edward, cariño, estás soñando

Abrí los ojos, cogí aire mientras la miraba y asimilé sus palabras.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, murmurabas y te movías de un lado a otro. —Me puso una mano en la nuca y me miró fijamente—. Te he despertado porque no quería que soñaras algo terrible.

—Joder, lo siento. ¿Te he despertado? —Seguía sintiéndome desorientado, pero estaba despejándome rápidamente.

—No pasa nada. Quería despertarte antes de que se volviera… peor. —Sonaba triste y sabía que intentaría que le hablara sobre este sueño como hizo la última vez

-Lo siento —repetí. Me sentía avergonzado por molestarla otra vez con esta mierda

—No tienes que disculparte por soñar, Edward —dijo con firmeza—. Pero me encantaría que me contases de qué se trata.

—Oh, nena. —La acerqué más a mí y le acaricié la cabeza y el cabello con la mano. Posé los labios en su frente e inhalé. Solo respirar su aroma me ayudaba muchísimo, al igual que el tacto de su pecho contra mi acelerado corazón a medida que la sujetaba cerca de mí. Era real, estaba aquí, ahora. A salvo conmigo.

Estaba excitado. Excitado y empalmado contra su suave piel

—Sigo sintiendo mucho haberte despertado —dije pegado a ella cuando mis labios encontraron los suyos. Adentré la lengua en su boca, hondo y con fuerza, decidido a conseguir más. En este momento solo me podía ayudar Bella. Ella era la única cura.

Y lo lamentaba, pero esto ya me había sucedido antes con ella. Despertarme en mitad de la noche necesitando sexo para quitarme la hiperansiedad o lo que fuera que me hubiera sucedido esa noche en mis sueños

—Todo está bien —me consoló con voz ronca contra mi boca.

Su respuesta me volvió loco. Casi todo lo que hacía me excitaba. Me gustaba ser controlador, pero me encantaba cuando Bella me demostraba que era receptiva y que me deseaba del mismo modo que yo la deseaba a ella. De forma instintiva supe que le atraía. Era otro ejemplo de la gran comunicación que teníamos. Ojalá todos los aspectos de nuestra relación fueran así de fáciles. La parte del sexo la habíamos resuelto muy rápido, desde el principio. Sí, el sexo siempre había sido salvaje y maravilloso entre nosotros.

Le di la vuelta, la coloqué debajo de mí y le separé bien las piernas con las rodillas, abriéndola mientras agachaba la cabeza. Aparté las mantas y bajé los ojos a su precioso y receptivo cuerpo, en el que iba a estar enterrado muy hondo en cuestión de segundos. _Joder, gracias, Dios._

* * *

—Bien, porque necesito follarte hasta que te corras diciendo mi nombre —afirmó de ese modo tan característico suyo—. Entonces voy a sacar la polla de tu precioso coño y voy a follarte tu bonita boca. Y a observar tus dulces labios envolverla y lamerla hasta que me dejes seco. —Sus ojos se encendieron y su torso escultural se movía mientras respiraba entrecortadamente a medida que se colocaba—. Sí, nena, voy a hacer todo eso.

Edward y su sucia boca. Era una locura, pero esas palabras obscenas provocaban algo en mi.

Me excité por la expectación de lo que haría conmigo y gemí cuando embistió contra mí fuerte y hondo, llenándome tanto, acercándonos tanto, que mi mente volvió a pensar en lo que me había dicho antes. _Casémonos_. No era una pregunta, sino una orden que solo Edward podría dar y salirse con la suya, tal y como había hecho tantas otras veces desde que nos conocimos.

Edward tenía mis muñecas sujetas con una mano y me recorría el cuerpo con la otra mientras cabalgaba sobre mí con fuerza. Lo hacía a un ritmo frenético, casi enfadado. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba enfadado conmigo. Luchaba contra su sueño. Necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza. Entendí perfectamente lo que pasaba. No me importaba. Era una participante completamente entregada en esta forma de autodisciplina.

Me tenía abierta del todo y ahondaba en mi dulce sexo con su pene con una perfección tal que no tardé mucho en forcejear contra un orgasmo, sintiendo mis músculos contraerse listos para la explosión que me llevaría al paraíso en una supernova de calor y luz.

Me pellizcó el pezón, que estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal, y el dolor me cegó durante un instante. Grité cuando el clímax empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo. Calmó la zona delicada con su lengua y dijo:

—¡Di mi nombre! Tengo que oírlo

—¡Edward, Edward, Edward! —coreé contra sus labios mientras él sumergía la lengua en mi boca y se tragaba mis palabras. Me estremecí y contraje los músculos internos alrededor de su sexo, inmovilizada y totalmente entregada. Y más satisfecha que nunca. Él tomaba el control de mi placer y nunca me soltaba. Pero él no había terminado. Recordaba lo que me había dicho antes.

Edward gruñó un sonido muy primitivo y se separó de mí. Protesté por la pérdida pero agradecí que me tirara en la cama y sentir el calor de su pene llenando mi boca a medida que él reajustaba el lugar de penetración. Podía sentir el sabor de mi esencia mezclada con la suya y el erotismo fue enorme. Le agarré las caderas y le empujé más hondo hasta el final de mi garganta. Justo después de que mis labios acariciaran su sexo sentí salir la explosión de semen. Los sonidos que emitió eran carnales y extrañamente vulnerables para ser así de controlador. Siempre me sentía poderosa cuando Edward se corría_. Lo conseguí_.

Él me estaba mirando, observándolo todo tal y como él quería, nuestros ojos conectados mucho más allá del acto físico

—Oh, Dios —susurró mientras salía de mi boca y volvía a acercarse a mí para abrazarnos con fuerza. Me envolvió de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado, se deslizó dentro de mí hasta encajar a la perfección ambos cuerpos antes de que su erección desapareciera. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón fundiéndose con los míos.

Me sujeté a él y dejé que siguiera. Me besó y me tocó durante un buen rato, con la necesidad de seguir dentro de mí más tiempo, diciéndome que me quería y haciéndome sentir amada. Entendía tanto a este hombre y su modo de pensar… Tanto… excepto por una cosa que quería saber de él y que desconocía por completo.

El pasado de Edward seguía siendo un misterio para mí tal y como lo había sido siempre.

—Me encanta que me hayas traído aquí. —Volví a sentir que me invadía el sueño, y estaba decidida a hablar con él de sus pesadillas al día siguiente, pese a ser consciente de que no le gustaría, pero que le den, iba a hacerlo de cualquier modo. Me pregunté si él sentía lo que yo. Edward tenía la asombrosa habilidad de predecir mis intenciones.

—Y a mí me encantas tú.

Me colocó entre sus brazos y me acarició el pelo. Inhalé su olor a clavo, sexo y colonia y me dejé llevar, sabiendo que estaba en los brazos del único hombre que había conseguido que me quedara ahí

Al amanecer me desenredé con mucho cuidado del cuerpo que estaba envuelto en mí. Edward tan solo suspiró en su almohada y se enrolló entre las mantas. Debía de estar agotado del estresante altercado de la Galería Nacional de anoche y de las tres horas posteriores al volante rumbo a la costa. Y no podía olvidar el tiempo dedicado al sexo una vez que llegamos aquí. O su pesadilla. Y el sexo de después. Su mirada y su naturaleza controladora fueron igual que cuando tuvo la pesadilla la otra vez. Yo sabía lo que me decía. La reacción no había sido tan extrema como la anterior, pero sentí que Edward se había esforzado mucho en controlarse para no dejarse llevar tanto como la última ve.

Mi pobre pequeño… Nunca se lo diría, pero me dolía verle herido; sobre todo porque no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que él se negaba a compartirlo conmigo. Los hombres eran muy pero que muy frustrantes.

Me enjaboné la piel con fuerza con el gel de ducha y me apresuré para terminar, dispuesta a vestirme y salir de la habitación sin despertar a Edward de su necesitado sueño.

Me metí el teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y salí de puntillas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado al salir. Me quedé de pie y miré hacia el vestíbulo desde el ala en el que estaba situada nuestra habitación, en una esquina de la casa. Este lugar era increíble, una mezcla entre el Pemberley del señor Darcy y el Thornfield Hall del señor Rochester. No podía esperar a hacer un tour oficial, todavía fascinada con el hecho de que la hermana de Edward y su marido fueran los dueños de este lugar.

Saqué el teléfono y llamé a Carmen.

—No te creerás lo que estoy mirando ahora mismo —le dije a un adormilado «_dígame_» que solo podía ser de mi compañera de piso aunque no desprendiera para nada la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué puede ser? Y es un poco temprano, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Car, pero no podía resistirme. Se te caería la baba si vieras esto…, oh…, un Mallerton de mitad de siglo a menos de treinta centímetros de mis ojos. Podría tocarlo si quisiera.

—Es mejor que no hagas eso, Bells. Cuenta —me ordenó, y ya sonaba más a ella misma

—Bueno, debe de ser de unos tres por dos metros y es preciosísimo. Un retrato familiar de una mujer rubia, su marido, y sus dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Ella lleva puesto un vestido rosa y unas perlas que parecen de la colección de joyas de la realeza de la Torre de Londres. Él parece tan enamorado de su mujer. Dios, es precioso.

—Mmmm, ahora no lo ubico. ¿Puedes preguntar si te dejan hacerle una foto para verlo

—Lo haré en cuanto conozca a alguien al que le pueda preguntar

—¿Ves su firma?

—Claro. Es lo primero que busqué. Abajo a la derecha, T. MALLERTON con esas mayúsculas tan distintivas suyas. Es sin lugar a dudas auténtico.

—Guau —soltó Carmen con voz neutra.

—¿Estás bien? Anoche fue una locura y no te volví a ver después de que saltara la alarma. No me encontraba muy bien y Edward estaba estresadísimo por otras cosas que pasaron.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Hum, no sé muy bien todavía. Me llegó un mensaje muy raro a mi móvil antiguo y Edward lo tenía con él. La persona que fuera mandó una locura de mensaje y la canción de…, eh…, ese vídeo que me hicieron.

—Mierda, ¿hablas en serio?

—Sí. Eso me temo. —Solo contarle eso hacía que se me revolviera un poco el estómago. No quería enfrentarme a eso ahora. Ignorar las cosas me había funcionado en el pasado y volvería a hacerlo ahora. Estaba segura.

—No me sorprende que Edward estuviera estresado, Bells. ¿Por qué no lo estás tú?

—No lo sé. Solo prefiero creer que nadie va detrás de mí y que es solo una falsa alarma que

desaparecerá cuando acaben las elecciones. Confía en mí, Edward está a cargo de todo.

—Sí, bueno, está bien que alguien lo haga —refunfuñó. Decidí en ese momento que no iba a contarle lo de la «propuesta» que me hizo Edward la noche anterior. Necesitaba un café antes de afrontar algo de esa magnitud. Mejor esperar antes de contarle el ultimátum de Edward de que tenía que irme a vivir con él. Carmen no tendría ningún problema en decirme lo que pensaba. Y en este momento no necesitaba oír ninguna advertencia.

—Oye —le pregunté—, no me has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Estás bien? Anoche fue un caos. Sé que intercambiamos mensajes y que todo estaba bien, pero aun así… —Silencio—. ¿Carmen? —la llamé otra vez, aumentando la intensidad.

—Estoy bien. —Su voz sonaba plana y sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

—¿Dónde fuiste? Quería presentarte al primo de Edward, pero eso nunca pasó, obviamente.

—Me distraje… y entonces saltó la alarma esa y tuve que salir como todo el mundo. Esperé en la calle durante un rato hasta que recibí tu mensaje. Una vez que supe que estabas a salvo encontré un taxi y me fui a casa. Lo único que quería era una ducha y meterme en la cama. Fue una noche muy rara. —Sonaba más a como era ella, pero yo tenía que preguntarme si me estaba poniendo alguna excusa—. Jake también llamó. Lo vio todo en las noticias y estaba preocupado por nosotras. Hablé con él durante un buen rato.

—Vale…, ya veo. —Carmen era muy cabezota y si no estaba de humor para hablar sobre algo, el teléfono no ayudaba mucho. Tenía que verla en persona.

—Pero quiero conocer al primo de Edward y su casa llena de Mallertons algún día. A lo mejor lo puedes organizar —dijo en lo que parecía una ofrenda de paz.

—Sí, a lo mejor. Lo comentaré con Edward.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Me giré y vi la cara solemne de la niña más guapa del mundo, con unos ojos verdes que me recordaban mucho a otro par que conocía bien.

—Lo he pillado, Car. Te llamo luego y veo qué puedo hacer con lo de la foto del cuadro. Besos.

Colgué y me metí de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Mi compañera de carita seria seguía mirándome. Le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa, con sus largos rizos enmarcando una cara que estaba segura de que algún día se convertiría en una gran belleza. Me moría de ganas de verla con Edward.

—Soy Bella. —Saqué la mano—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, aunque lo sabía de sobra.

—Zara. —Me cogió la mano y apretó—. Sé quién eres. El tío Edward te quiere y ahora bebe cerveza mexicana por ti. Le oí a mamá decirle eso a papá.

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Yo también sé quién eres, Zara. Edward me dijo lo mucho que admira que lidies así de bien con tus hermanos.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Ajá —afirmé mientras ella me miraba asombrada—. ¿Dónde vamos?

Zara no compartió esa información conmigo, pero le dejé que tirara de mí de todas formas, y fuimos serpenteando por habitaciones y pasillos hasta que vi las luces de una acogedora cocina y me invadió lo que era con total seguridad un olor maravilloso a café.

—Mamá, la tengo —anunció Zara mientras tiraba de mí hasta entrar en la cocina.

—Ah, ya lo veo, cariño —contestó una mujer castaña muy guapa que solo podía ser la hermana de Edward, Alice. Esta me sonrió mientras respondía a su hija y esa expresión me recordó a Edward durante un segundo. No había duda del parecido, pero ella se semejaba más a su padre, pensé, que Edward. Alice tenía la piel clara, pero sus ojos no eran verdes como los de Edward.

Tenía los ojos grises. Y era menuda mientras que Edward era musculoso y alto. Resultaba interesante cómo la genética conseguía mezclar los genes según fueras hombre o mujer para crear combinaciones que tenían todo el sentido del mundo—. Bienvenida, Bella. Es un placer conocerte —dijo, al tiempo que se echaba hacia delante y me analizaba rápidamente—. Alice Whitlock ,madre de la pequeña secuestradora que está ahí y hermana mayor de un hombre que nunca imaginé que me pondría en esta situación. Me he dado cuenta de que sigue siendo una caja de sorpresas.

Me reí por lo que acababa de decir y me gustó su honestidad de inmediato mientras nos dábamos la mano de manera efusiva.

—Lo mismo digo, Alice. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacer este viaje. Edward habla con tanto cariño de ti. Conocí a su padre. Es todo carisma, como seguro que sabes.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Ese es mi padre sin duda alguna. —Me señaló una taza de café y extendió la mano hacia la mesa donde estaban el azúcar y la leche—. Ed me contó lo mucho que te gusta el café. —Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Zara.

—Gracias. —Inhalé profundamente el delicioso aroma del café y le guiñé también el ojo a la niña.

—Tu hija me ha dicho que ahora Edward bebe cerveza mexicana por mi culpa.

Ella abrió la boca fingiendo estar enfadada con Zara.

—¡No me digas que ella…! —La niña se rio—. Mi hermano está prácticamente irreconocible, bella. ¿Cómo narices lo has hecho y dónde está, por cierto?

Le eché azúcar y leche al café.

—Bueno, puedo decir con toda la sinceridad del mundo que no tengo ni idea. Edward…, ah…, está siempre tan concentrado… Salvo ahora. —Me reí—. Estaba destrozado y le dejé dormir. Entre el viaje de ayer y lo… rara que terminó la noche… —Miré a Zara, que estaba asimilando cada palabra de nuestra conversación, y pensé que cuanto menos dijera, mejor. Los oídos pequeños pueden ser muy grandes, y la verdad era que no les conocía, a pesar de lo encantadores que se mostraban conmigo.

—Sí, me lo contó cuando me llamó. —Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza—. Está claro que hay mucho loco ahí fuera. Y sobre lo de la concentración de Ed, no es nada nuevo. Siempre ha sido así. Mandón, testarudo y un poco insufrible de niño.

Sonreí y me apoyé en la encimera que tenía enfrente, donde parecía que estaba haciendo pan. Así que Alice era cocinera.

—La casa… es increíble. Justo acabo de hablar con mi compañera de piso sobre el Mallerton que está colgado en las escaleras.

—Has encontrado a sir Jeremy Whitlock y a su Georgina, los antepasados de Jazzy … Y estás en lo cierto, el artista es Mallerton.

Afirmé con la cabeza y le di un sorbo al café.

—Estudio restauración de arte en la Universidad de Londres.

—Lo sé. Edward nos lo ha contado —Alice hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Para nuestra sorpresa.

Ladeé la cabeza de forma interrogante y acepté el desafío.

—¿Sorprendida de que hablara de mí?

Asintió poco a poco con una ligera risita.

—Ah, sí. Mi hermano nunca me ha hablado de ninguna chica ni ha traído a alguien a mi casa un fin de semana. Todo esto es —hizo un gesto con las manos— muy _diferente _para Edward.

—Mmmm, para mí también es muy diferente. Desde el momento en que lo conocí fue muy difícil llevarle la contraria. —Di otro trago—. Imposible, en realidad

Me sonrió.

—Bueno, me alegro por él, y me alegro de haberte conocido por fin, Bella. ¿Siento que les quedan muchas cosas por vivir?

Alice lo formuló como una pregunta y tenía que reconocer que era muy intuitiva, pero desde luego no iba a contarle la locura de pedida de matrimonio que Edward me propuso la noche anterior. Ni de broma. Todavía necesitábamos una larga charla sobre esa idea. Así que me encogí de hombros.

—Edward está muy… seguro de las cosas que quiere. Nunca ha tenido problemas en decírmelo. Creo que a mí me cuesta más escucharlas que a él decirlas. Tu hermano puede ser muy duro de pelar.

Se rio de mi afirmación.

—También lo sé. La palabra _«sutileza_» no está en su vocabulario

—Ni que lo digas. —Mis ojos percibieron una foto en un estante del armario. Una madre con dos niños, un niño y una niña. Me pregunto si… Me acerqué más y miré durante largos segundos a quienes no tenía duda de que eran Edward y Alice con su joven y preciosa madre, sentados sobre un muro como si estuvieran casi posando, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera la magia de haber capturado el instante perfecto—. ¿Son ustedes dos con su madre?

—Sí —respondió Alice con suavidad—. Justo antes de que falleciera.

El momento fue un poco extraño. Sentía mucha curiosidad mientras me impregnaba de la imagen de Edward con cuatro años y de la mujer que le había dado la vida, pero no quería ser maleducada y traer tristes recuerdos. Aun así, la curiosidad impedía que apartara la mirada. La señora Cullen era increíblemente hermosa, de una manera aristocrática, elegante pero con una sonrisa cálida. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un vestido muy elegante de color burdeos y unas botas altas negras. Tenía un estilo increíble para la época. No quería dejar de mirar. En la foto Edward estaba apoyado sobre ella, acurrucado en su brazo y con la mano en su regazo. Alice estaba sentada al otro lado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el hombro de su madre. Era un momento dulce y cariñoso congelado en el tiempo.

Había muchas preguntas que quería hacer, pero no me atrevía. Eso me parecía inoportuno e indiscreto.

—Era muy guapa. Se parecen mucho. —Y la verdad era que Alice se parecía a la mujer de la foto, pero a quien yo quería mirar era al pequeño Edward, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Su carita redondeada e inocente y su cuerpecito en esos pantalones cortos y jersey blanco me daban ganas de abrazarle.

—Gracias. Me gusta cuando la gente dice eso de mí. Nunca me canso de escucharlo.

—Los dos se parecen a ella —dije, mirando todavía la fotografía; deseaba tomarla con la mano pero no quería arriesgarme a pedírselo

—Nuestro padre nos dio una copia de la foto a cada uno. —Alice me miró dubitativa—. ¿No la habías visto antes?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no está enmarcada en su casa. Tampoco la vi cuando fui a su oficina.

Sentí una punzada al mencionar su oficina; la última vez que puse un pie en ese lugar no terminó nada bien. Me enfadé y le dejé, recia a escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decirme. Incluido su «te quiero». Podía recordar la expresión de su cara herida fuera del ascensor cuando las puertas se cerraron_. Recuerdos dolorosos y desagradables_. Edward no me había pedido que me pasara por ahí desde que habíamos vuelto y yo tampoco me había ofrecido. Era raro. Como si estar los dos en su oficina fuera una herida que todavía estaba abierta. Pero, bueno, quizá con el tiempo podríamos volver a sentirnos cómodos en las oficinas de Seguridad Internacional Cullen, S. A.

—Mmm…, interesante…, me pregunto dónde la tendrá. —Alice volvió a su pan y levantó un paño de un cuenco. Yo le di un sorbo al café y seguí estudiando la foto—. Edward estuvo sin hablar casi un año después de su muerte. Un día de repente dejó de hablar. Creo que fue la conmoción de ver que ella no volvía…, y le llevó tiempo aceptarlo, incluso a pesar de ser un niño de tan solo cuatro años —dijo Alice con suavidad mientras amasaba el pan.

Guau. Mi pobre Edward. Me dolía solo escuchar esa historia. La tristeza de las palabras de Alice era enorme y luché para no decir nada que sonara estúpido. Ojalá supiera de qué había muerto su madre.

—No puedo ni imaginarme lo duro que debió de ser para todos ustedes. Edward habla con tanto cariño de ti y de tu padre. Me contó que cuando su madre falleció se unieron más y se apoyaron mucho.

Alice asintió mientras seguía amasando.

—Sí, así fue, es verdad. —Dio un golpe a la bola de masa y cubrió el cuenco con el trapo de nuevo para dejarlo crecer—. Creo que al fin y al cabo ayudó que fuera así de repentino. No fue una larga enfermedad o tristes angustias sobre algo que no se puede cambiar, y con el tiempo Edward volvió a hablar. Nuestra abuela fue maravillosa. —Sonrió con tristeza a Zara—. Falleció hace seis años.

No sabía qué decir, por lo que me quedé en silencio y le di un sorbo al café, esperando que me contara más sobre la historia familiar.

—Accidente de coche. De madrugada. Mi madre y mi tía Rebecca regresaban a casa del funeral de su abuelo. —Alice se volvió hacia Zara, que se había bajado de su silla y estaba saliendo de la cocina—. No despiertes al tío Edward, cariño. Está muy cansado.

—No lo haré —le contestó Zara a la vez que me miraba y se despedía de mí con la manita. Se me derritió el corazón mientras me despedía y me guiñaba un ojo.

—Tienes una niña encantadora. Es tan independiente. Me encanta

—Gracias. A veces es un poco difícil, y es más curiosa de lo que resulta recomendable. Sé que tratará de sacar a Edward de la cama para conseguir sus chucherías.

Me reí con la imagen de esa escena. Ojalá pudiera verlo.

—Y tienes dos hijos más, dos niños, he oído. No sé cómo te las apañas con todo.

Sonrió, como si pensar en sus hijos le despertara sensaciones bonitas. Me daba cuenta de que Alice era una gran madre y la admiraba por eso.

—Tengo mucha suerte de tener a mi marido y disfruto de contar con huéspedes aquí. Conocemos a gente muy interesante. A algunos nos encantaría no volver a verles nunca, pero en general está muy bien —dijo bromeando—. Y a veces no sé cómo me las apañaría sin Jasper. Se ha llevado a los niños como voluntarios a un desayuno benéfico con los boy scouts. Vendrán en un ratito y conocerás al resto del clan.

—¿No tienen más huéspedes?

—Este fin de semana no. Mi hermano y tú. Por cierto, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte para desayunar?

Me acerqué más y miré el pan.

—Oh, por ahora estoy bien con el café. Esperaré a Edward. Hasta entonces, ¿puedo echarte una mano con el pan? Me encanta hornear. Me servirá como terapia después de la locura de anoche.

Sonrió y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con la muñeca

—Estás contratada, Bella. Los delantales se encuentran detrás de la puerta de la despensa y quiero oírlo todo sobre la locura de anoche.

—Eso está hecho —dije mientras iba a por el delantal.

—No soy estúpida. He aprendido con los años que la ayuda es siempre buena. —Me miró con sus dulces ojos grises—. No me lo preguntes dos veces.

* * *

**les gusto? dejen sus comentarios me siento ignorada :o**

**Hgg XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

* * *

** Los personajes son de S .Meyer y la historia pertenece a Raine Miller, The Blackstone Affair Part 3**

**yo solo lo adapto :)**

No sé qué me hizo abrir los ojos. Creo que fue el ligero olor a mermelada, pero en cualquier caso ahora entiendo por qué las películas de terror en las que salen niños son, sin lugar a dudas, las más terroríficas de todas. No hay nada como un niño en silencio observándote mientras duermes o, incluso peor, despertándote.

Me vienen un montón de preguntas a la cabeza, como: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome como una de las gemelas malditas de El resplandor?

Me aterró durante unos dos segundos.

Y después sonrió

—¡El tío Edward está despierto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta, que dejó abierta de par en par.

—¡Zara! Cierra la puerta, por favor. —Me senté detenidamente, consciente de que estaba desnudo y con cuidado de seguir bien tapado con las sábanas. Además estaba solo en la cama, así que me incliné y miré hacia el baño para tratar de ver a Bella.

Pero ella no estaba ahí.

—Está abajo hablando con mami. Están tomando café. —Zara asomó la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Sí? —dije, preguntándome por qué narices había dormido como un tronco y cuánto tiempo llevaría mi sobrina merodeando a mi alrededor. ¿Nivel de escalofrío? Doce de diez.

Zara asintió de manera contundente.

—Bajó hace siglos.

—¿Qué opinas de ella? I

gnoró mi pregunta e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí

—¿Te has casado, tío Edward?

Estoy seguro de que mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, porque Zara me miró fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Hum…, no. Bella es mi novia.

—Mamá y papá están casados

—Sí, lo están. Yo estuve en la boda. —Sonreí y deseé poder salir de la cama y alcanzar algo de ropa, pero me tenía bien atrapado.

—¿Por qué duermes desnudo?

—Perdona, Zara, necesito vestirme.

—Papá no duerme desnudo como tú. Bella es simpática. ¿Me llevarás a tomar un helado con _Rags_? Le encanta el helado y yo dejo que lo lama y mamá dice que eso es un asco, pero yo le dejo de todos modos. Mami me dijo que no subiera aquí, pero me cansé de esperar a que te despertaras. Eres el único que aún duerme.

Increíble. Una niña de cinco años me tenía preso en la cama y lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, fascinado por su letanía de observaciones, opiniones y peticiones, mientras rezaba para encontrar un modo de escapar. Me dirigió una mirada indignada con la última frase. Una que parecía decir: _¿Qué demonios te pasa, tío Edward?_ Y de verdad, estaba de acuerdo con su lógica de cinco años.

Me pasaban un montón de cosas.

—Está bien, te diré una cosa, señorita Zara. Veré qué puedo hacer con lo de ir a por el helado con Rags si sales de la habitación para que pueda levantarme y vestirme. —Le brindé mi mejor movimiento de cejas—. ¿Trato hecho?

—¿Y qué pasa con mamá? —soltó sin cambiar en absoluto de expresión. Esta niña podría jugar al póquer con los grandes algún día, no me cabía la menor duda. Mi sobrina era magnífica.

—Si mamá no sabe nada acerca de lo de los helados, no le hará daño. Ese es mi lema. —Me pregunté cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que esa frase se volviera en mi contra. Probablemente lo que tardase en llegar al piso de abajo, pero ¡qué narices! Si servía para conseguir un poco de privacidad inmediata

—Trato hecho. —Me miró fijamente antes de ir hacia la puerta y volverse con sus ojos azules clavados en mí con un mensaje: _Será mejor que muevas el culo enseguida o volveré a por ti_

—Bajaré de inmediato —insistí a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo

Esperé un largo minuto a levantarme después de que se fuese. Utilicé una almohada para cubrir mis partes y pegué una carrerilla, y antes de entrar en la ducha cerré el pestillo del baño. Lo último que necesitaba era que me pillara una niña con todo al aire. Así que Bella estaba abajo hablando con Alice… Me pregunté qué estarían diciendo de mí y me apresuré.

La ducha me sentó bien. El agua caliente ayudó a limpiar las telarañas de mi cabeza. _Joder con el sueño de anoche_. El hecho de que hubiese tenido otra pesadilla con Bella al lado me cabreaba de verdad. Y aunque me aliviaba que no fuese tan mala como la última, aún odiaba levantar mierda de la que no necesitaba preocuparme ahora. Ella quería hablar de ello otra vez… _No estoy preparado_

Me froté el pene con la mano al lavarme, recordando lo que le había hecho a Bella tras mi pesadilla. Ella aceptaba todo lo que estuviese dispuesto a darle en lo que a sexo se refería, sin protestar, sin quejarse, dispuesta y generosa con su cuerpo en todo momento, ayudándome a salir del terror. _Lo hace porque te ama_. Tuve que preguntarme si su reacción tendría algo que ver con su pasado, con las cosas que me contó acerca de su violación y cómo se había sentido cuando era más joven. Bella parecía tan segura de sí misma casi todo el tiempo que era duro imaginarla sintiéndose frágil y vulnerable. Mi postura era sencilla, de verdad. No me importaba su pasado. No cambiaba nada lo que sentía por ella. Ella era la única, la persona con la que necesitaba estar. Ahora solo quedaba convencerla de ello_. Y lo haré… porque la quiero_. Agarré una toalla de felpa para secarme según salí de la ducha.

Sonreí al espejo mientras me recortaba la barba. La cara que me puso cuando le dije que deberíamos casarnos no tenía precio. Debería haber utilizado mi móvil y haber grabado un vídeo. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en preocupación al pensar en el vídeo que le mandaron anoche. Me recordó que debía llamar a Neil en algún momento del día. Quería detalles del hijo de puta que estaba jugando con ella. No lo haría durante mucho tiempo más, eso podía jurarlo.

Volver a pensar en la noche anterior rozaba lo doloroso. Cientos de imágenes cruzaban mi mente. El vestido morado de Bella, el colgante que le regalé alrededor de su cuello, los perturbadores mensajes de texto y el vídeo, la amenaza de bomba, cómo la busqué presa del pánico, y luego ella vomitando a un lado de la carretera. ¡Dios! Todo fue una absoluta locura. Necesitábamos un poco de paz y algo de descanso. Estaba decidido a concedernos eso este fin de semana aunque me fuese la vida en ello.

Me sentí culpable de inmediato por ser tan exigente con ella en la cama anoche. No había mucha paz y descanso para mi chica conmigo al lado. Recordé la desesperación por estar dentro de ella otra vez… tras ese sueño_. ¡Joder!_ Agradecía haber estado menos alterado que la última vez, pero aun así me preocupaba que fuese demasiado para ella. Que yo fuese demasiado.

Pensándolo de nuevo, Bella no parecía estar molesta ni siquiera después de que le hablara de mis planes de hacer público nuestro compromiso. Me dijo que estaba loco, eso es cierto, pero no estaba enfadada conmigo de ningún modo, al menos que yo supiera. De hecho siguió cuidándome después de eso, cuando me desperté destrozado de otro sueño retorcido que mezclaba todo lo malo de Afganistán con mi preocupación por ella. _Una-jodida-mierda_. Ella había dicho que me despertó porque no quería que mi pesadilla fuera a más. ¿Y qué hice con mi dulce chica para agradecérselo?

Me la follé de nuevo.

La poseí con fuerza y ella aceptó todo lo que hice, me aceptó a mí. Dijo que no pasaba nada. _Sí, de acuerdo, me quiere._

Era muy consciente de que el tacto de Bella me calmaba como nada lo había hecho antes. Ella era el único salvavidas al que me quería agarrar cuando me encontraba en ese estado.

Solo recordar cómo terminó nuestra sesión hizo que mi sangre bombease y mi mente volara. Fui a buscar ropa y me di cuenta de que ahora pensaba demasiado en el sexo. Buscar una distracción sería una buena idea sin duda. Por ahora. Cuando la tuviese de nuevo a solas, bueno, entonces todas las apuestas apuntaban a que no sería capaz de tener las manos quietas. Altamente improbable. Era tan solo otra prueba de lo bien que funcionábamos juntos y de por qué iba a llegar hasta el final con mi chica americana. Nunca había necesitado a nadie del modo en que la necesitaba a ella.

En el plan de hoy figuraba un largo entrenamiento, lo había decidido. Pasar un poco de tiempo haciendo cosas normales con Bella y mi familia, alejado del trabajo y los demás problemas, sería un agradable cambio. También quería que Bella se lo pasara bien aquí. Tal vez le apeteciese ir a correr por el paseo marítimo. Esperaba que se encontrara bien esta mañana. Me puse unos pantalones de deporte y unas zapatillas y agarré mi móvil.

Decidí contactar con Neil antes de bajar. Llamarle me aliviaría la mente. A veces hablar de un caso era catártico.

—Qué tarde te has levantado hoy, jefe —anunció Neil tras sonar la primera señal.

Le gruñí.

—A lo mejor llevo despierto horas, ¿cómo lo puedes saber?

—Es poco probable. Me sorprende que no llamases nada más llegar anoche

—Tal vez lo hubiera hecho… si no hubiese estado tan cansado de un largo viaje y de un sueño poco reparador —le contesté—. Ah, y Bella se puso mala y tuvimos que parar a un lado de la carretera para que vomitara.

—¡Jesús! Qué desagradable.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Toda la noche fue bastante desagradable.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—No sé. Un virus estomacal o algo así. Ya se encontraba mal en la galería.

—No supondrás que alguien envenenó su comida o su copa, ¿verdad?

Consideré la idea, aunque me enfureciera.

—No puedo descartarlo por completo. Hay que investigar a Paul Langley. Tiene su número antiguo de móvil y estaba en la galería, pero ahora la llama al número nuevo. Por otro lado, le ofreció un vaso de agua. —Quería tener a ese gilipollas a solas en una habitación. Podría descubrir toda clase de cosas, estoy seguro. Procuré centrarme en mi conversación con Neil—. El tema es que la persona que mandó el mensaje se encontraba allí. Tal vez no en el evento, pero estaba viéndome fumarme un cigarrillo. Y la alarma saltó justo un segundo o dos después de que enviaran el vídeo con la música.

—Langley estaba limpio cuando le investigaste anteriormente.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor. —Si ese hijo de puta estaba involucrado, juro que sería hombre muerto. Bella y yo necesitábamos hablar sobre su historia con Langley, una idea que me resultaba más desagradable que el desastre de la noche anterior—. Tan solo mira qué puedes averiguar. ¿Ha habido suerte con la localización de la llamada al móvil de Bella? —Había dejado la investigación en manos de Neil, dispuesto a pasar un fin de semana sin dedicarlo a su caso o a mi trabajo.

—Alguna. La llamada fue hecha desde Reino Unido. Es probable que el que llamó a su móvil te observase en directo y no a través de una webcam desde Estados Unidos. ¿Piensas en esa posibilidad

—Joder. —Un cigarro resultaba muy tentador ahora mismo—. Es poco probable, pero podría ser.

Bueno, no es Vulturi entonces, está en servicio activo en Irak. Merodear por Londres le sería complicado cuando está esquivando misiles en el desierto. Tampoco es Montrose, porque está disfrutando de una bien merecida siesta eterna. Así que eso nos lleva al tercer hombre del vídeo. Ese mamón es el siguiente en mi lista. Aún no tenemos nada de él. Su expediente está accesible en el Q drive. Todo lo que importa sobre él se encuentra ahí. ¿Puedes indagar un poco? ¿Averiguar qué hace últimamente? Asegurarte de que no está usando su pasaporte. Hum…, su nombre es Newton. Mike Newton, veintiséis años, vive en Los Ángeles, si la memoria no me falla. Quiero saber si también asistió al funeral de Montrose. Apuesto a que se esfumó.

—Yo me ocupo, Ed —concluyó Neil—. Disfruta de tu fin de semana e intenta olvidar toda esta mierda durante unos días. Yo me ocupo. Ahora mismo la tienes a salvo y fuera del punto de mira. No va a pasar nada en Somerset.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco. Ah, una cosa, ¿puedes dar de comer a Simba?

—No le gusto —dijo Neil con tono seco

—Yo tampoco, pero le gusta que le alimenten. Y si no lo haces empezará a comerse a sus compañeros de pecera.

—De acuerdo. Alimentaré a tu arisco y venenoso pez

—No tienes que hacerle mimos, tan solo lanzarle algo de krill.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Esa criatura tiene una parte piraña, estoy seguro

Reí ante esa imagen.

—Gracias, valiente soldado, por adentrarte en la batalla por mí dando de comer a mi pez.

—De nada.

—Vigila el fuerte por nosotros, y ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Estaremos de vuelta en la ciudad el lunes por la noche.

Terminé la llamada y salí de la habitación, ansioso por ver a Bella. Era el momento de enfrentarme a mi chica y ver en qué lío me había metido por mi mal comportamiento de anoche. Aunque no estaba realmente preocupado. _Mi chica me quiere y sé cómo darle lo que necesita…_

Me reí ante mis engreídos pensamientos, abrí la puerta del dormitorio y por poco me choqué con mi sobrina.

Zara estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, esperándome al parecer. Tras mi sorpresa me agaché para ponerme a su nivel.

—Por fin has salido —dijo indignada.

—Perdona, tenía que hacer una llamada, pero ya he terminado.

Me miró esperanzada.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar el helado ahora? Dijiste que iríamos

—Aún es por la mañana. Los helados son para la tarde.

Arrugó su monísima nariz en respuesta. Supongo que no compartía esa visión pragmática.

Me señalé la mejilla.

—No he recibido aún unos bonitos buenos días de mi princesa favorita. —Se alzó, me rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y me besó en la mejilla—. Eso está mejor —dije—. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? —pregunté señalándome la espalda.

—¡Sí! —Su expresión se iluminó.

—Bueno, pues sube a bordo entonces —le respondí.

Se subió y colocó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo sujetaba sus pequeñas piernas enganchadas bajo mis brazos. Gruñí, fingiendo que me costaba ponerme en pie. Choqué contra la pared con movimientos exagerados, con cuidado de que no se golpeara la cabeza.

—Dios, pesas mucho. Has estado comiendo muchos helados, ¿verdad?

Rio y golpeó sus talones a cada lado.

—¡Vamos, tío Edward!

—Lo intento —gruñí, al tiempo que continuaba chocando contra las paredes y tropezando—. ¡Parece que tenga un elefante en la espalda!

—¡No! —exclamó riendo ante mis payasadas, y golpeó más fuerte—. ¡Ve más rápido!

—Sujétate bien —contesté, y salimos vitoreando y gritando todo el camino hacia la escalera que llevaba a la zona familiar

Mi hermana y Bella estaban esperándonos cuando aparecimos en la hogareña cocina. Estoy seguro de que todas las risas y chillidos precedieron nuestra llegada, pero lo que me dio energía fue la mirada de Bella. Tenía los ojos como platos, probablemente sorprendida de verme jugar así.

—Hola Ally —dije, adelantándome a besarla en la mejilla, con Zara aún colgada a mi espalda y agarrada a mi cuello.

—Ed. —Me abrazó y su pequeño cuerpo me llegaba justo debajo de la barbilla, tan reconfortante como lo había sido siempre. Como había perdido a mi madre tan pequeño, había tenido que sustituirla por mi hermana mayor en algunos sentidos. Ella siempre se comportaba como mi madre de todos modos y amoldamos nuestra relación de la única manera que supimos. Miré a Bella y le guiñé un ojo. Zara rio y botó como si quisiera que su «caballito» siguiese adelante—. Zara, ¿despertaste al tío Edward? —le preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido. Noté cómo la niña sacudía con fuerza la cabeza sin parar y tuve que contener la risa incriminatoria que amenazaba con aparecer en mi rostro.

—Abrió los ojos él solo, mami —dijo.

Bella se echó a reír

—Eso ha debido de ser interesante, qué pena habérmelo perdido

—Zara —la reprendió Alice con suavidad—, te pedí que le dejaras dormir.

—No importa —le dije a mi hermana—. No me ha quitado más que un año o dos de vida, estoy seguro —bromeé—. ¿Recuerdas a esas niñas en El resplandor? —Alice rio y me dio un golpe en el hombro. Me giré hacia Bella—. Buenos días, nena. Parece que tengo un monito en mi espalda. —Me gustaba ser juguetón por una vez

—Oh, lo siento, pero no nos conocemos. Me pregunto si tal vez ha visto a mi novio por aquí. Su nombre es Edward Cullen. Un tipo muy serio, rara vez sonríe y desde luego no da vueltas por casas rurales gritando y golpeándose contra las paredes con pequeños monos en la espalda. —Le hizo cosquillas a Zara en la oreja, que rio un poco más.

—No. Ese tipo no está por aquí. Le dejamos en Londres.

Me extendió la mano

—Soy Bella, encantada de conocerle —dijo con gesto serio.

Alice resopló tras de mí y arrancó a Zara de mi espalda mientras yo tomaba la mano que Bella me ofrecía y la llevaba hasta mis labios para besarla. Me fijé en su cara y vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos; luego sonrió y frunció los labios. Esos labios. Hacía cosas maravillosas con esos labios… _Mía_

Alice me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Te pareces a mi hermano, y tu voz suena igual, pero definitivamente no eres él. —Me ofreció su mano—. Alice Whitlock . ¿Quién es usted?

Reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—«Tienes que divertirte un poco, Ed. Sal más y conoce a gente. Relájate y disfruta un poco de la vida» —dije imitando las palabras que había oído a mi hermana en más de una ocasión

—No me malinterpretes, me gusta verte cabalgando y riendo así. —Alice hizo una pausa y me señaló—. Tan solo dame un minuto para que me haga a la idea.

—Te acostumbrarás —le contesté mientras rodeaba a Bella con un brazo y le besaba en la sien, perfumada por la esencia floral de su champú. Siempre olía de maravilla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

—Me siento genial —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé qué fue lo de anoche, pero hoy me encuentro perfectamente. —Bebió de su taza—. Alice hace un café delicioso.

—Sí que está bueno —contesté, y me serví un poco—. ¿Has comido algo?

—No, te estaba esperando. —Sus ojos parecían más marrones que nunca. Y tenía una mirada que me decía que quería discutir algo. Me parecía bien. Teníamos mucho de que hablar. Debía convencerla de algo_. Vamos_.

—No tenías que esperarme…, pero se me ocurre una idea, si estás interesada —dije mientras volvía a su lado con mi taza de café, de la que emanaba un delicioso aroma

—¿Y qué idea es esa, extraño-hombre-que-se-parece-a-mi-novio-pero-que-n o-puede-ser-él?

Me provocaba de una manera que me hacía desear lanzarla sobre mi hombro y regresar a nuestro dormitorio.

—Qué graciosas están las señoritas esta mañana —dije, mirando a cada una de ellas, incluida la de cinco años—. ¿Dónde están los demás hombres? Estoy en inferioridad de condiciones.

—Cosas de los scouts. Volverán después de comer —explicó Alice

—Ah, ya veo. —Miré de nuevo a Bella—. ¿Te apetece correr por el paseo marítimo? Es realmente bonito y hay un café donde podemos tomar algo después.

Toda su cara se convirtió en algo indescriptible, una mezcla entre belleza y felicidad

—Suena perfecto. Iré a cambiarme deprisa. —Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina con una risita.

Adoraba cuando era feliz, y especialmente cuando era por algo que yo hacía.

—Quiero ir —pidió Zara.

—Oh, princesa, vamos a correr muy lejos como para que vengas con nosotros hoy. —Me agaché hasta su cara otra vez.

—Me prometiste que podríamos llevarnos a Rags y comprar… —Zara no parecía muy contenta con su tío Edward. En absoluto. Eso también provocaba cosas raras en mi interior. Las niñas descontentas son la leche de aterradoras. Las niñas grandes también, en realidad.

—Lo sé —la interrumpí, y miré a Alice, que puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos—. Vamos a ir por la tarde. Recuerda lo que dije… —le susurré al oído—. Los helados son para la tarde, princesa. Mami nos está observando. Será mejor que vayas a jugar con tus muñecas o sospechará.

—Vale —me respondió susurrando alto—. No le diré que nos vas a llevar a mí y a Rags a por un helado esta tarde.

Reí bajito y la besé en la frente.

—Buena chica. —Me sentí bastante orgulloso de haber manejado ese pequeño problema tan bien

Zara me dijo adiós con la mano cuando se fue a jugar y yo le guiñé un ojo. Me apoyé sobre los talones y alcé la vista hacia el gesto de burla de mi hermana.

—Me cuesta reconocerte, Edward. Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

Me puse de pie y volví a mi taza de café, dando un trago antes de contestar a ese comentario.

—Solo iremos a por un helado, Ally.

—No hablo de comprarle chucherías a Zara a hurtadillas, y lo sabes.

La miré fijamente y le respondí

—Sí, me gusta muchísimo.

Alice me sonrió con dulzura.

—Me alegro por ti, Ed. Dios, estoy encantada de verte así. Feliz…, eres feliz con ella. —Los ojos de mi hermana se humedecieron.

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre? —La abracé.

Ella me abrazó fuerte.

—Son lágrimas de alegría. Te lo mereces, Ed. Ojalá mamá estuviese aquí para verte así… —Sus palabras se fueron apagando y era evidente que estaba emocionada.

Miré la fotografía que reposaba en el estante, una en la que estábamos los tres juntos, Alice, mamá y yo sentados en el muro de casa de mis abuelos.

—Y lo está —dije


End file.
